Afterwards
by Tarantula1
Summary: Sara's POV after Bloodlines


Disclaimer: Surprisingly I do not own CSI or their characters. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and productions.  
  
Spoilers: Post-Bloodlines  
  
Summary: Sara's POV after the last scene  
  
As the car pulls over in the parking place in front of my apartment I continue to stare out the window. It feels like I've no energy to open de passenger's door and get out.  
  
Suddenly I hear a gentle voice which remembers me that I'm not alone.  
  
"We're here."  
  
It's weird. It really is. I expected him to curse at me for going over the limit. But he just walked over quietly, sad down next to me and grabbed my hand so tenderly it still makes my eyes watery at the thought of it.  
  
It also makes me confused. First he turns down my dinner invitation, then he confesses his feelings for me, not to me, but to that doctor who killed Debbie Marlin and tonight, at the police station, it felt like he was finally ready to take the next step.  
  
I turn me head slightly, enough to look through the front window but I still feel numb. I didn't drink that much, now did I?  
  
Because of my lack of response he turns to me again, but before he can say anything I open the door and step out of his car.  
  
Before I can take my next step, I feel a hand grabbing my elbow, keeping me from falling.  
  
Falling? Damn those construction workers. They should make this street saver, without holes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks me.  
  
I can hear the worried tone in his voice, but I still don't want to look at him so I just nod, looking at anything beside Grissom.  
  
I suddenly think of it that I didn't hear him coming out of the car at all. I must be far away. And I'm beginning to doubt if it's just the alcohol.  
  
Approaching my front door I take my keys and unlock the door. I must have let the door open because I hear the door closed with a soft thud and footsteps behind me.  
  
Did he come in? Oh my...Of course, he didn't want to yell at the station so he waited till we were at a more private place. Well the car was private. He could have yelled at me then.  
  
Anyway, I don't care so I crawl on my couch and lean with my head on that soft pillow, closing my eyes.  
  
I can feel him coming closer. Smell his perfume and unique scent which makes my mind go crazy and thinking only of thoughts I shouldn't be thinking of.  
  
"You want me to make some coffee?"  
  
He asks me, still the same tone as before. Surprised, I open my eyes, but still not daring to look at him I mutter my first words tonight.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suddenly I remember that he's never been in my apartment before and doesn't know where I keep my stuff.  
  
"Y..you don't know where...."  
  
I manage to say. But he cuts my sentence off and from the corner of my eye I can already see him searching busy for coffee and a mug.  
  
"I'll find out."  
  
Of course he will.  
  
After five minutes he comes back with a mug with coffee and the delicate smell reaches my nostrils. I love coffee.  
  
I still stare into nowhere as he hands me my mug and sits down in front of me on the table.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I wonder what he's doing here since I'm not very talkative tonight. I still hope he's not planning on giving me a lecture about my so oh bad behaviour from tonight.  
  
I drink my coffee with one large gulp. It must have looked funny because in the far distance I can hear him laugh a little. That does make me feel better. At least now I know he's not mad at me.  
  
As I put the mug down on the ground I sit back and try to relax a bit and think of what to say to the man in front of me. The man I've loved for so long, but also hurt me more times I can count.  
  
But I don't know what to say and decide to just keep staring to everything besides him.  
  
Then I can see him leaning closer a bit and as I turn my gaze to my hands I see them covered with his.  
  
Strong, big hands who gently caress mine and I'm not sure for how long I can handle this situation any longer.  
  
I think I'm about to cry when I hear his soft voice.  
  
"We're going to be okay."  
  
THE END 


End file.
